superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Illyana Rasputina
Stepping discs: Rasputina has the ability to mentally control stepping discs, which allows herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Rasputina mentally calls for a stepping disc, she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Rasputina has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her on Earth. Unlike other teleporters, Rasputina can teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days, and even centuries into the past or future. Especially early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Rasputina was told by Stephen Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Rasputina is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. She has access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Her sorcery is a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco, and white magic that she was taught by an alternate-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Rasputina was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of the Enchantress while in Limbo despite the Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Rasputina is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. On Earth, she was formerly limited to astral projection, a mystical sense allowing her to detect mystical presences, simple spells, and summoning her soulsword. Since her tutelage under Strange, Rasputina has shown better control and has demonstrated more powerful spells on Earth, such as when she used magic to summon a giant, demonic hydra to fight for her. Limbo control: Rasputina's Limbo is not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and, as a result, no one can age or die. The matter within Rasputina's Limbo can be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. Mystical armor: The more that Rasputina uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as of yet unknown. Along with the armor, Rasputina's appearance becomes more demonic, including horns, hooves, and a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psionic shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she has spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such, even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Rachel Summers, and Emma Frost cannot mentally read Rasputina's thoughts or sense her psionically. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teleportation Category:Sorcery Category:Telepathic resistance